All The Possibilities
by reika527
Summary: Sequel to "Impossibilities Made Possible". Gaara and Sasuke further their relationship. Mature content in this one, be careful. Rated M for a very good reason. Gaara/Sasuke.


Distance was obviously a relative term

Distance was obviously a relative term. Even before this day he'd known that. As far as the horizon was to the average denizen of Sunagakure, to the slim ranks of the wanderers that occasionally passed through the city built amidst the sands it wasn't a distance at all, merely a short trek, a leg in the journey to a place that actually was a great distance away. Which, to the average citizen, was so far off that it was impossible to even calculate. But never had Gaara known before this that the relativity could fluctuate in an instant. It didn't even make sense in the labyrinthine expanse of lucidity and insanity that was his mind, mainly lucidity he hoped. The ancient relic from years past, otherwise known as one as one of the village elders seemed to be seated all too close, almost not-quite touching him. Whereas that infuriatingly handsome specimen of a man known as Uchiha Sasuke was too far away, seated two seats from Gaara's immediate left.

It made no sense. Someone sitting directly next to him couldn't be that much closer than someone sitting just two short seats away. But no many how time he turned the conundrum over in his brain while he was supposed to be listening to the satisfactory reports from the Official of Something-or-Other or Lord of This-and-That or whatever his appropriate title was, he couldn't discover an acceptable explanation. Meaning that he couldn't think of anything else aside from the fact that maybe, possibly, he wanted Sasuke to be close to him. So the fact that he was just a little bit far away, such as two chairs, was unbearable. Which was impossible, of course, no matter how possible it actually was. Because that would imply that he actually didn't hate Sasuke.

As soon as the meeting was over, the Kazekage hurried to his private office. The officials, lords, and other core figureheads occupying the boardroom knew better than to attempt to follow him. The stiffness of his step betrayed what his impassive face did not: Gaara of the Sand was perturbed and to attempt to interrupt his thoughts at this time would be to invite peril. Watching him from the corner of his powerful eye, Sasuke smirked to himself, knowing what had the redhead all riled up. It didn't take a genius, which he was in fact, to know sexual tension when it was staring him right in the face. Or at least, right in the corner of his eye. That wasn't the only thing bothering Gaara, of course, but it was what he latched onto: through the bed and into the heart was Sasuke's preferred modus operandi. After waiting an appropriate amount of time, Sasuke casually rose. Wordlessly, he exited the room, not attracting any unwanted attention.

Standing at the window in his office, Gaara listened to the strains of music that had fought their way through wind and sand to make their from who-knows-where to his office on the top floor of the palatial building that housed the building of the Kazekage and his officials. Probably, the upbeat, techno-ish music hailed from the local civilian school where there was a dance club filled with prepubescent that favored this sort of music. As was the natural reaction, Gaara had begun to move slightly to the beat, certainly not dancing, just shifting around a bit, scarcely noticing his own motions, immersed in his mind. The sound of the doorknob turning snapped back to the present for two reasons. The foremost being that no one should have had the nerve to bother him. The second, more important, reason being that the foolhardy interloper about to interrupt him should have been unable to open the door, as it had been locked. Key words being "had been". Evidently, thrusting raw chakra into a locking mechanism rendered it useless.

"It's not bad music."

That voice had become so familiar over the past month. Pitched low, smolderingly sexy even when he was discussing commonplace events. Shit, he did not just think that. At any rate, he agreed. Most likely the participants of the club were trying to master a dance of some sort, as the song had been playing on a continuous loop. The song was engaging in an appealing way, particularly because Gaara usually found music to merely be annoying noise. Icy green eyes focused on the intruder to his solitude, Gaara watched as Sasuke began to dance. This wasn't just the subtle shifting motions that he'd been making, unaware of it, of course, before. This was full out dancing, body moving to the beat, all of that. To his surprise, Gaara found himself mimicking the motions. The way Sasuke just sidled in, utterly un-self conscious, bold as brass as usual, made it seem somehow normal despite it being completely abnormal. Gaara. Sasuke. Dancing in an office to the music emanating from a school. Not normal in the slightest. But somehow, completely normal. And when the song finally, finally changed, it seemed appropriate to keep dancing. At least, until the lyrics of the song currently playing caught up to Gaara.

Traitorous feet had brought him close to Sasuke, closing all that unwanted distance he'd despaired in previously. So close, in face, that Sasuke's warm exhale of breath ghosted over his tilted-up face. There was a distinct distance in their heights: the shorter of the two by several inches easily, Gaara found himself looking up into Sasuke's long-lashed eyes. Perhaps not so traitorous. Closing his eyes, Gaara waited for the kiss that he expected, **needed** to descend upon his lips. Instead, he heard a quiet chuckle.

"Not quite, Gaara. Get it, if you want it."

Infuriating as always.

There was no tenderness in the kiss that Gaara initiated. Neither of them were tender men. It was, however, absolutely perfect in Gaara's completely unromantic opinion, and Sasuke completely agreed. And a completely unromantic way, of course, totally, completely. Romantic. Still taking charge, Gaara kept the kiss up while maneuvering them towards his desk in a not-so-subtle way. Feeling his back bump against the wood in a way that would have been painful had Sasuke not begun kissing his neck in an utterly disarming way, Gaara moaned. As naïve as he still occasionally seemed because of his lack of understanding of human emotions, feelings, and whatnot, he was not a virgin. He knew what was coming next. Allowing himself to be lifted onto the desk, he pushed aside strands of raven's wing black hair until he had uninterrupted access to Sasuke's ears. Licking, sucking, nibbling on those perfect ears –for some reason, he found them incredibly erotic- Gaara scarcely as Sasuke expertly prepared him with the aid of some that he conjured out of nowhere. Quite literally: it was an extraordinarily handy modified summoning technique.

When fingers were abruptly replaced by a deliciously large cock, Gaara gasped, throwing back to his to reveal the pale neck that Sasuke had just spent several heated minutes covering with hickeys. Their lips met again as Sasuke began to ruthlessly fuck Gaara, one hand braced on the desk for leverage, the other currently tracing that hot red happy trail until his hand met Gaara's cock, adeptly manipulating the hard flesh. Decorating Sasuke's with a few nips and sucks, to even the score, Gaara whimpered a moment later when Sasuke's lips closed around his earlobe. Apparently, Sasuke had realized that Gaara liked having attention lavished upon his ears, as Gaara had doubtlessly realized that Sasuke loved having his collarbone and that general area bitten.

Tiring of simply taking it, Gaara pushed a surprised Sasuke back into his official chair, where he proceeded to ride the darkly sexy ninja at an unrelenting pace. Running his fingers through Sasuke's hair, Gaara moaned loudly, too loudly, when Sasuke rubbed that special spot just behind his balls while stimulating it from the inside at the same time with his dick. Biting down on Sasuke's collar to keep himself from betraying what they were doing to any lucky passerby, Gaara reached his orgasm a moment later, cum spattering onto Sasuke's still clothed chest, staining the other ninja's shirt for sure. Shortly after, still riding out the waves of pleasure, Gaara felt Sasuke tense beneath him, felt Sasuke's hot cum in his tight hole and tasted blood when he bit down even harder. Their thoughts were identical: nothing had ever felt so good.

Apparently, it was possible. All those wonderful possibilities had just occurred.


End file.
